A Friend Story
by hello
Summary: My little version of how Goku and Bulma came to be best friends, if at first Bulma HATES Goku!!!!! Not true, just made up, But I hope ya like it! chapter 8 is now out!
1. Bulma's little talk

Okay peeps! Here's my version of how Bulma and Goku became best friends, not true, just a little something! I hope ya like it! By the way, thank you, Amy, for influencing me to start writing, and thank you, Vegetas- Princess, for showing me what a great writer really is made of! Now on with the story! Or at least chapter one for now. (*.*)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma sat with her friend ChiChi on a bench at a park, talking, laughing, and gossiping as friends do. They were each eating Vanilla icecream- That ChiChi had bought for the two of them- when ChiChi suddenly remembered something to tell Bulma.  
  
"Oh yeah! And Bulma, I have someone I want you to meet. But you aren't gonna want to meet the someone." ChiChi told Bulma.  
  
Bulma stopped and looked at ChiChi awkwardly. "What do you mean? I love meeting new people. Why wouldn't I wanna meet this 'someone' you're talking about?" She asked.  
  
"Well ya see, he's a-" ChiChi begun, cut off by an excited Bulma.  
  
"He? It's a He? I'm so glad you finally met someone! I'm so happy for you!" Bulma squealed, hardly being able to contain her excitement within her.  
  
"So why wouldn't I wanna meet him? Oh! I know! You're afraid that if I meet him, I might like him, and if he likes me, He'd dump you. Don't worry ChiChi! You know I would NEVER do a thing like that!" Bulma exclaimed, still excited for her friend.  
  
ChiChi replied, "No, It isn't that. It's just that, well, see, he's a-"  
  
"It doesn't matter what he is! I just can't wait to meet your special someone!" Bulma exclaimed, bursting with excitement, not being able to contain it any longer.  
  
Bulma stood up, hugged her friend, and walked over to the trashcan to throw away her icecream cone, and then rejoined ChiChi.  
  
"But Bulma, it's just that, you won't like him." ChiChi explained.  
  
"Of course I will! I know you're shy about a friend meeting a boyfriend, but don't worry! I won't embarrass you or anything like that." Bulma smiles and hugs ChiChi again before looking at her sportswatch. "Oh, It's time for me to go, I have to be home for dinner but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well folks, that's the end of the first chapter. I know it was really short, but like I said, I'm new and I had to come up with something! If I get enough reviews, I'll continue writing for several chapters but if not, I'll only write the next one. I hope you liked it and goodbye until next time! 


	2. He's a what!??!

Hi! Me again! I'm back! Okay, chapter two, as I said. Did you like chapter one? I hope so because here comes chapter two! (*.*)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
************************************************************  
  
Last time on A Friend Story.  
  
ChiChi finally gets a boyfriend, and Bulma wants to  
  
Meet him. ChiChi doesn't think that bulma will like her  
  
Boyfriend because he's a- oh! Not yet revealed. Sorry.  
  
Read on to see more!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
ChiChi is at home, reading the newspaper because of boredom. ChiChi just begins to flip to the comics when- ring!!!!!!!! Ring!!!!!!!!!!! Went the telephone.  
  
"Hello?" ChiChi answers.  
  
"Hey Chi! It's me. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the new fast food restaurant down the road for lunch. What's it called?" Bulma asked while twirling her soft Blue hair around her finger.  
  
"Bernie's B.B.Q., burgers, and More." ChiChi reminded her.  
  
"Right. I was hoping we could discuss your special someone while we eat. Does- Oww!!!" Bulma screamed as the hair she had been twisting turned into a knot.  
  
"Bulma? Are you okay?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Bulma said while working out the knot.  
  
"You said 'Does' and then screamed. What were you going to say?  
  
"Does 12:00 sound good to you?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Do you want me to bring him along?" questioned ChiChi.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sure! Okay, can't wait! I'll see ya then!"  
  
Click went the phone as they both hung up.  
  
  
  
At 12:02 that day..  
  
Bulma sat at a table for four, waiting for ChiChi to show up with someone else, that Bulma had yet to meet. She started to whittle her thumbs, waiting for the rest of her party to arrive.  
  
"Bulma! We're here! Thanks for saving us a table!  
  
Bulma turned around and gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Oh yeah! Bulma, I'd like you to meet Goku. Goku, this is Bulma." said ChiChi introducing the two.  
  
Bulma shook Goku's hand, which was about twice as big as hers. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Good to meet you two." Said Goku as he sat down next to ChiChi, and across from the empty seat next to Bulma.  
  
45 minutes later.  
  
Goku had gone through 5 burgers, seven orders of fries, 3 large drinks, and they were finally able to leave.  
  
Bulma drove home in her blue convertible, in a spoiled mood the whole time. She picked up her cell phone and called ChiChi's house, knowing that she would already be there because of Goku had given her the transportation.  
  
"Hello?" ChiChi answered.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Goku was a saiyan?!?!" Bulma nearly screamed at the cell phone.  
  
"I tried! Yesterday, I told you you wouldn't want to meet him, but you wouldn't listen!" ChiChi replied.  
  
"But you never told me he was a saiyan!" Bulma stated, remembering when Vegeta, prince of Saiyans, showed up and annoyed her, making her life, well, miserable. Ever since then Bulma had hated all Saiyans.  
  
"I tried to tell you but yesterday you kept interrupting me. If you hadn't, you would've very well known that her was a saiyan so it's your fault," ChiChi argued, "besides, not all saiyans are like that."  
  
Bulma put on a sly grin, then said, "He's a pig! Did you see how much he ate?"  
  
"All saiyans are like that, Bulma!" argued a ChiChi who seemed to be getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"Chi, I believe you just stated my point." Said Bulma very matter-of- factly, followed by a blushing ChiChi on the other line.  
  
"But It's ok. I'll give him a chance. If you can like-like him, I can at least like him, or try to." said Bulma, smiling afterwards.  
  
"ChiChi had calmed down, and now said, "Thanks Bulma! You're the best!"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Okie, folks, end of the second chapter! If I get enough reviews, I'll continue and If not, I'll just write the next chapter, since I've been bored lately and It give me something to do. See ya then! (*.*) 


	3. Vegeta!?!?

Okay, hi Everyone! Did you like chapter two? I hope so because here's chapter three!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Last time on a friends story. . .  
  
Bulma meet Goku and discovers he's a Saiyan! Bulma  
  
Hates saiyans! Or, at least in my story she does for a  
  
While. (*.*)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The next day.  
  
Bulma knocked on ChiChi's door, feeling happy that she was away from that saiyan. "What's his name again?" she wondered to herself. "Ah, yes, Goku." She was so busy thinking she hadn't noticed Goku answer the door!  
  
"Yeah?" Goku asked, startling Bulma.  
  
"Who is it, honey?" ChiChi yelled from inside as she came up to the door. "Bulma! What a nice surprise! What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, actually, Vegeta had something he wanted me to-" Bulma started  
  
"Vegeta? The prince of saiyans?" cut in Goku, very excitedly.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta," said Bulma, giving Goku a stern look, " now as I was saying, Vegeta had something he wanted me to tell you, ChiChi, for you to tell Goku. But since-" Bulma said as she was cut off again.  
  
"How did he know about me?" Goku asked, more to himself than ChiChi and Bulma.  
  
"I told him about you. But since you're here, I'll just tell you myself. Vegeta was wondering if he could meet you, and If you wanted to go sparring, just not inside the house, that is. In the backyard, since it's big." She told Goku, putting a smile on his face. "Do you want to? Huh? Where'd he go? Ugghhh! Saiyans! They're too fast." Grumbled an upset Bulma, realizing that he had already left for her house. And with his keen sense of smell, he could find Vegeta easily, or at least she hoped so.  
  
42 seconds later . . . in Bulma's backyard . . .  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" greeted Goku, bowing bown and kissing Vegeta's feet.  
  
"Get up you kakarot! The woman was too stubborn to make my breakfast this morning, so I'm not in my best mood." Said Vegeta angrily.  
  
"Okay, Vegeta, someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed." mumbled Goku.  
  
The two of them went on sparring until night, and finally stopped to take a rest that evening. They heard the door open as Bulma got home. Bulma walks outside to see them and bites her lip.  
  
"Goku." said Bulma.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, I know, it's another short one, but if I get reviews, you'll see what happens! Bye until next time! (*.*) 


	4. Did someone say party?

Hi! I'm back! Did ya miss me? I know, I know, this story isn't a masterpiece like The Vow, by Vegetas-Princess (I love saying that word, masterpiece!) but it's a first so sit back, prop your feet up on your desk, put your hand behind your head, but first grab a few pillows, have a snack handy, ok, I'll shut up now and make this whole intro thing shorter. Enjoy the film! Um, the chapter, I mean.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
****************************************************  
  
Last time on A Friend Story.  
  
Goku meets Vegeta, and they Spar. Bulma  
  
Walks up and says "Goku." Uh oh! Close your  
  
Eyes! This sounds bad! Aaahhh!!!!!  
  
****************************************************  
  
Goku gets up and walks over to Bulma. "Yeah? Is everything ok Bulma?"  
  
Bulma realizes how surprised she is. She thinks, .:Gosh, I didn't realize that Goku would actually care. Maybe some saiyans CAN have feelings, maybe. :. ("Cuz remember she was always saying that Vegeta didn't have feelings) "I'm fine. ChiChi says she needs you for SOMETHING, I don't remember. But anyways, don't come back over tonight, I don't mean to be rude, but it might be a little late." She laughs jokingly. "We wouldn't want you staying up TOO late past your bed time.  
  
Goku smiles because he knows that she's only kidding (After all, she IS older than him). Goku flies off to ChiChi's side, and because of his amazing speeds, he is there in seconds.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Bulma is in the kitchen making breakfast when Vegeta comes downstairs. "Where's my Breakfast, Woman? I had a bad night, last night, with that annoying kakarot around, don't ruin my morning."  
  
"Someone's in a good mood this morning!" said Bulma sarcastically. "If you miss Goku that much, why don't you go see him?" she joked.  
  
"Listen, Vegeta, I'm having a pool party this afternoon. It'll be a barbeque cookout, slash pool party. And um, your little carot is invited." Bulma smiled as she walked off.  
  
"It's Kakarot!" Vegeta corrected. "Woman, get it right!"  
  
"Whatever, I'll just call him Goku." She said as she walked up the stairs to her room, thinking that Inviting two saiyans to a pool party might not be such a good idea. "Oh well," she said to herself, "I've at least gotta give him a try. I told ChiChi I would." She sighed as she plopped down on the bed to call ChiChi and Goku.  
  
"I'll just call him Goku." Mimicked Vegeta, in a high voice. Realizing what he had just done, (making his voice high like a girl's) he blushed with embarrassment and sighed.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, I know it's another short one , but am I supposed to tell you what happens at the pool party? No, I think I'll wait. (snickers) Well, bye for now! (*.*) 


	5. They DID say party! (*.*)

Ok, hi everybody! I'm back! I know the last chapter was short, so this one will be a little longer, ok? By the way, thank you Vegetas-Princess for the big helping hand! Why don't you also go check out one of her stories, The Vow, which is the best story I've ever heard! I promise you! Once you see her writing, mine's gonna look bad. :( Oh well. I'm doin this for fun, even though a few reviews would be nice! (hint hint! just kidding.) Well anyways, another story I think you'll like is by Saiyan_Angel_, it's a story about how Trunks and Goten became friends. Check hers out! So now, what you've all been waiting for, (or at least I hope so ;)) the next chapter! (*.*)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Last time on a friend story…  
  
Bulma starts a pool party, inviting ChiChi and  
  
Goku.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta shouted from his room.  
  
"Yes?" asked Bulma, walking in.  
  
"What happened to my swim suit?" Vegeta questioned, holding up a men's swim suit about 4 sizes too small for him. "How am I supposed to swim if I can't fit into my swim suit?!"  
  
"Oh yeah, uh, well, I was washing them, and, um, well, they shrunk." Explained Bulma.  
  
"That's a little obvious. But now what do I do?" questioned Vegeta.  
  
"Not to worry! I told my mom, so while she was out she bought you a new one. She said she can't wai t to see you in it! Here, I'll be right back with it to show you." Bulma told Vegeta as she went out to get it, returning with a smirk on her face. "Here ya go!" said Bulma while handing it to Vegeta. She immediately went back to her room, laughing.  
  
Later that day…  
  
Bulma ran downstairs to answer the door (since the doorbell just rang) and greeted ChiChi and Goku politely. "Hi! Glad you could make it! Come on in and head to the pool!" greeted Bulma as she stepped to the side to let them in.  
  
The three of them swam around playing, for about an hour and a half, when Bulma finally announced, "The Barbeque's ready!" They got out to eat and Bulma called, "Vegeta! Lunch is ready! Come on!"  
  
Vegeta walked out to the pool patio, his face red as blood, as he stood there looking at the other three. "What?" he asked, noticing they were all staring at him.  
  
"You look um, nice, Vegeta, yeah, nice!" said Goku, faking a smile while trying not to laugh.  
  
Vegeta was wearing a hot pink-coloured bikini-style swim suit, (or would they be called trunks? No, not the DBZ Trunks! The swim-suit-type trunks! :p ) and he was blushing furiously.  
  
"Are we gonna eat or not?" Vegeta asked, changing the subjuect.  
  
They all ate, and afterwards Bulma stated, "Time for a group photo!"  
  
"I'll take it," offered Vegeta, really only trying to keep himself OUT of the picture. (but if you were in his position, you would do the same! teehee!)  
  
"No, Vegeta, I INSIST! I'll take it! You can stay in the picture." Said Goku laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
"Right! Sorry, Vegeta." Appologized Goku.  
  
Vegeta took the picture and went upstairs to change, mumbling "Stupid woman!" under his breath the whole time.  
  
ChiChi announced, "Time to get back in the pool!"  
  
"Right," Bulma agreed.  
  
Goku hopped in, shouting "Yahoo!" and making a huge splash.  
  
"Goku! Look what you did! The pool patio is flooded! Now I'm gonna have to clean it all over again!" screamed Bulma.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bulma. I was only-" started Goku.  
  
"I don't care WHAT you were doing! It doesn't make any less work for me to do." Said Bulma, very upset. "Now I'm gonna have to spend my free time tomorrow cleaning this up and drying the patio."  
  
"I think I'll leave now." Said Goku, trying to hold back tears. He flew out, still wet, not turning around.  
  
"Bulma, Goku was only trying to help brighten this pool party up." ChiChi told Bulma.  
  
"Yeah, have him dive into the ocean and cause the great flood. That would sure brighten things up." stated Bulma sarcastically.  
  
"But you don't have to be so harsh! You KNOW he didn't mean to do that. You know, Bulma, just because he's a saiyan doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings. Do you think he can HELP the fact that he's a saiyan? Just cut him some slack for once!" demanded ChiChi.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Telling you what to do is besides the point." Argued ChiChi.  
  
  
  
"If you have nothing better to do than argue, why don't you just leave?" asked Bulma.  
  
"I guess I will!" yelled ChiChi and she stomped off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, peeps, I know all of the other chapters were kinda short so that was to make up for it. If you wanna know what happens next, review because I'm kinda thinking that nobody's reading this so I might stop. Don't forget to review! Ok, I guess that's it so Buh-Bye until next time! (*.*) 


	6. You WANT to work?!?

Hi everyone! I'm back, after that long chapter last time. I fell outta my seat laughin', n almost cried at some parts while I wrote it. Now, to all of you peeps that HAVE reviewed, I would like to thank you. I know, I updated really quickly, and I guess I was just really bored! But anyways, I'm kinda thinking that noone reads this so please r/r if you want me to continue! Thanks!  
  
Thank you, Vegetas-Princess, for helping me out n showin' me what a great writer is really made of. You have currently reviewed: 3 times. (*.*)  
  
Thank you, Saiyan-Angel, for being such a great friend and do all of you know what? I wouldn't be writing this story without her. I didn't know who Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, or ChiChi was without her. In fact, I didn't know anything about DBZ or even anime! So without her, those of you that are readin' this wouldn't be. You have currently reviewed: 2 times. (*.*)  
  
Thanks a million, Cristiane, for being a great friend and granting my request to read my story! You have currently reviewed: 1 time. (*.*)  
  
Thanks, "y do u care?" 4 telling me that my kinda story "sucks", and "helping me out." You have currently reviewed: 1 time. (*.*)  
  
Thank you, eViL FiRe, for readin' n reviewin' my story. I always like it when I find someone that likes me to continue on. (*.*) You have currently reviewed: 1 time.  
  
Well, that's everyone that's reviewed so far, if I get 7 more reviews, I'll think about starting another story. THINK is the key word here. Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer here, so on with chapter 6! (*.*)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
********************************************************  
  
Last time on A Friend Story…  
  
Bulma gets mad at both Goku AND ChiChi,  
  
And makes them leave.Bulma now has to clean-  
  
And dry- up the the pool because of Goku's huge  
  
Splash!!!!!!! But How can they become best  
  
Friends if Bulma hates Goku?  
  
********************************************************  
  
Bulma walked outside- to the pool patio to be exact- and started reasoning to herself. "Okay, Bulma, you KNOW you don't want to do this, so just get it over and it'll be done with. Besides, once you're done, you can go to the MALL!" that was enough tempting for any teenage girl, so she decided to get to work. Just then the doorbell rang. Bulma walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
It was Goku.  
  
"Hi Goku. Vegeta isn't home right now, he went somewhere, but didn't tell me where. I'll have him give you a call when he gets back, Okay?" said Bulma.  
  
"Well actually Bulma, I was here to see you." Goku replied.  
  
Bulma was shocked. "Why? Is everything okay?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I realize that I caused you trouble, having to clean up the pool patio and all now. So I wanted to help you clean it up." stated Goku matter-of-factly.  
  
Bulma had thought that all Saiyans were alike, and Vegeta would definitely NEVER offer to do work. Buulma gulped, "You WANT to do work?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I made the mess, I should at least HELP clean it up. Is everything okay, Bulma?" asked Goku curiously.  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine. Come on in. I was just about to start cleaning it up anyways." replied Bulma.  
  
"Great!" said Goku, already in the pool patio. (Because he was so fast, remember?)  
  
"Huh?" Bulma turned around to see that Goku was already picking up pool toys, such as noodles, floats, diving sticks and rings, and other things.  
  
They both got the water out of the patio and into the pool, and all in 10 minutes, since Goku worked so fast.  
  
"Thanks Goku, but I gotta run, okay? See ya!" exclaimed Bulma before heading to the garage and then driving off.  
  
"I wonder where she's off to." Goku wondered aloud, before deciding to sneak after her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, we all know where Bulma is headed, but that doesn't mean Goku does! And what's gonna happen? Review and I'll write the next chapter sooner so you can find out! (*.*) 


	7. sneaky goku, the mall, and tired feet!

Hi! I'm back and I REALLY appreciated the reviews. ;) I know the last chapter was short So I'm gonna make it up to you by making this chapter a little longer. By the way, do any of you know of Neopets? I'm sure SOME of you do! Well, there's this cute little AIM story about a shop description n 2 girls tryin 2 find a shop description 4 it. You'll love it! It's funny, too. It's by Summer Black. Also, check out A Proud Love by Woogster. It's a b/v story. Another good b/v is The Vow by Vegetas-Princess. Wanna know how Trunks and Goten became friends? Check out Trunks' Friend by Saiyan-Angel! Ok, now that I've got that covered, I guess you can read on with chapter 7!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
***************************************************  
  
Last Time on A Friend Story…  
  
Goku comes over and helps clean up the  
  
Pool patio, which shocks Bulma. (Because  
  
She thought all saiyans were alike, and he  
  
WANTED to help out!) Bulma heads out of  
  
The house, (to the mall, but Goku doesn't  
  
Know that) and Goku decides to sneak after  
  
Her!  
  
***************************************************  
  
Goku was sneaking along, wondering where Bulma was headed.  
  
Bulma's car stopped at the mall and she got out.  
  
"I followed her all this way to get to a mall?!" thought Goku. "Well, May as well follow her and see where she's headed."  
  
Bulma walked along the mall, stopping in every clothing store and buying a few outfits from each one. She went into every place she knew of where makeup was sold, and had bought a few things. "Okay, now to look in all the Jewelry shops." Bulma noticed her feet hurt, after walking for so long. "Come on Bulma! Just go into the Jewelry shops like you want to and then you can head home!" Bulma told herself as the carried on.  
  
Bulma went into every Jewelry shop but one. "Okay Bulma, you've done good." she told herself. "I know you're tired, so just look into the window of this one last store and just see what they have!"  
  
She walked over to the window and saw a necklace in the window, so she went inside to see the price, completely forgetting what she told herself.  
  
Goku had been sneaking along the whole time, and was now curious, wondering what had caught her eye.  
  
Bulma walked back out of the store with a sad look on her face, and without the necklace. She walked over to the window once more to admire the beautiful necklace before heading back out to the parking lot.  
  
Goku walked over to the window to see what it was that Bulma had been looking at. There he saw a necklace, that had a silver chain. On the chain was a pattern of little, dainty roses, made of diamonds. The charm on the necklace was a rose, similar to the ones on the chain, only it was larger. The rose charm was pure ruby, and it shined in the light provided. Goku could see why she wanted it so much; It was beautiful.  
  
Goku looked down the hall in the mall, (hey, it rhymes!) filled with shops. "Now, for following her so far and long, I shall reward myself."  
  
Two seconds later, Goku was in the food court.  
  
Goku had put a Chick-Fil-A food stand out of business.  
  
"That was good!" Goku told himself before heading back down the mall to take one last glimpse at the necklace. He looked at it, so small and dainty compared to him, and Goku remembered how when Bulma had first seen it, the corners of her mouth turned up in a smile and her eyes lit up. Goku mentally slapped himself before heading back home.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, I know it wasn't THAT much longer, but I couldn't tell you what's happening next, could I? Will Goku tell Vegeta about the necklace, so Vegeta can win Bulma's love and turn this into a B/V also? Nevermind that, just r/r n I'll get the next chappie out sooner! 


	8. italian dinner and sparring

Hi everyone! Ok, I have a little deal for all of you. If I get 25 reviews total, I'll write a follow-up story. Of course, since we know that my biggest reviewer, Vegetas-Princess, LOVES B/V stories, that's what It would be. But that ENTIRELY depends on how many readers I get, and how many reviews I get. So, 7 more reviews, (a total of 25) and AFS will have a follow-up. So r/r, and I'll write a follow-up B/V, okies? Okay, thanks. So now, without any delay, chapter 8! (*.*)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Last time on a friend story…  
  
Goku follows Bulma around the mall and  
  
Discovers a beautiful necklace that Bulma  
  
Wants. Should he tell Vegeta about it, so he can  
  
Buy it for Bulma and turn this into a B/V fic at the  
  
Same time?  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Bulma plopped down on her bed and picked up her phone. She dialed ChiChi's home phone and waited while the phone was ringing.  
  
"Hello?" ChiChi answered.  
  
"Hi ChiChi. It's Bulma."  
  
"I know who you are. I know your voice when I hear it." Replied ChiChi dryly.  
  
"Listen, ChiChi, I'm really sorry about what I said the other day. I guess I was just a little upset." appologized Bulma. "Can you forgive me?" she pleaded.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"That's what friends are for, right?" answered ChiChi smiling.  
  
"Right! Thank you SO much! Okay, then can you come over to dinner tonight? I'm making Italian!" bribed Bulma.  
  
"Oh, I can't, I promised Goku I'd have dinner with him. How's tomorrow sound?" asked ChiChi.  
  
"Why don't you just both come here?" questioned Bulma.  
  
"Okay! I'll have him come over at 6:30! But I thought you were mad at him." said ChiChi.  
  
"I was, but I realized that not all saiyans are alike. Hey, may as well see what he's like, right?" Bulma told ChiChi.  
  
"Right!" ChiChi responded.  
  
"Okay, see ya then!"  
  
They both hung up and Bulma started to prepare dinner.  
  
At 6: 29 later that day… (or evening)  
  
The doorbell rang and Bulma walked over to answer it.  
  
"Hi! Come on in! You two look nice! Have a seat!" greeted Bulma, talking so quickly that she didn't notice the little, black, velvet box in Goku's hand.  
  
Goku slipped the box into his pocket and sat down to eat.  
  
After Vegeta and Goku had gone through 18 plates each, and 1 each for ChiChi and Bulma, they were all finally finished.  
  
"The meal was excellent." ChiChi said, complimenting Bulma's excellent cooking.  
  
"Yep!" Goku agreed. (But he'd agree to any food being good, wouldn't he? Lol)  
  
"Oh no! 7:32 already? I've gotta head home and finish up cleaning the house before I don't have any time left! I'm really sorry, Bulma. Comin' Goku?" asked ChiChi.  
  
"Um, no, I think I'll hang around so Vegeta and I can spar I little. I'll catch ya later, okay, honey?" said Goku, stating a rhetorical question.  
  
"Okay, honey, see ya later!" responded ChiChi before heading home.  
  
Goku and Vegeta sparred for about half an hour before Goku decided to head home.  
  
"Bulma?…" said Goku.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, waiting to hear what he had to say.  
  
"I'm really sorry about causing all that trouble earlier." stated Goku with a sad look on her face.  
  
"Don't worry about it! I'm sorry too! I over-reacted, I guess. It's OKAY." Said Bulma smiling.  
  
"Well, I want you to have this." Said Goku, taking the box out of his pocket.  
  
"What is it?" said Bulma curiously. Bulma opened the box and gasped.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, I know, it's sort of a cliff-hanger, and we all know what's gonna be inside, but isn't it fun to read it any way? Don't forget to review! I tend to update faster when I get more reviews. So Bye-Bye-Bye-Bye-Bye until next time! (*.*) 


	9. Kindness and Villains

Hi! I'm back! Sorry it took so long toget the chappie out, I just got braces n so I haven't felt like typing lately. Listen, I've gotten over 25 reviews so I'm gonna wrtie a follow-up story after this!!!!!!! It's gonna be a b/v, and I'd like to that all of you that have reviewed.  
  
UPDATE: NOW, THE TOP REVIEWER WILL BE POSTED HERE FOR EVERY CHAPTER! REVIEW MORE AND WATCH YOUR NAME IN THIS STORY!!!  
  
Okay, now on with chapter 9! (*.*)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
***************************************************  
  
Last time on A Friend Story…  
  
Okay, I'm tired of this so if you wanna know,  
  
Go read it!  
  
***************************************************  
  
"It's the…" said Bulma. "How did you know I wanted it?"  
  
"I have my ways." Replied Goku, smiling.  
  
Must be one on those saiyan things, thought Bulma. She hugged Goku. "Thank you so much! I'm so sorry that I was harsh on you." She smiled.  
  
"It's okay, Bulma. That's what friends are for- forgiving- right?" asked Goku.  
  
"Right! Goku, You've been a teacher." Said Bulma.  
  
"How?" Goku asked, with a curious look on his face.  
  
"You've taught me that not all saiyans are alike. Some are kind, some are, well, vile." Stated Bulma, smiling.  
  
"Vile?" asked Goku, wondering what she meant. "Oh!" Vegeta. Of course.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Friends?" she asked, holding out her hand.  
  
"Friends." Goku agreed, shaking her hand.  
  
"I wish I could repay you somehow! Hmm… I know! Close your eyes and take my hand." Bulma directed.  
  
Goku did what she told him.  
  
"Now don't open them until I say!" said Bulma, leading Goku. "Open!"  
  
Goku opened his eyes.  
  
"Dig in!" directed Bulma, motioning to the fridge.  
  
Goku was already eating away.  
  
Well, I guess I'll have to buy more groceries, thought Bulma. Oh well!  
  
Goku headed back for ChiChi after thanking Bulma for the treat. He walked into ChiChi apartment, (because ChiChi had given him a key) and walked up the stairs to ChiChi's bedroom.  
  
"Did you have fun?" ChiChi asked, looking up from the magazine she was reading in bed.  
  
The next morning…  
  
Bulma awoke to a pounding sound at the door. When she answered it, there stood ChiChi.  
  
"Hi, Chi! Whatcha doin over this early in the morning?" questioned Bulma, half asleep.  
  
"It's 8:30." Responded ChiChi.  
  
"Really? I must've slept past my alarm clock." reasoned Bulma.  
  
"That's besides the point. I'm over here because I just found out that my boyfriend is YOUR best friend!" bellowed ChiChi.  
  
"You're my friend too!" Bulma said, raising her voice.  
  
"But I thought you hated him! One minute, you do, the next, he's your best friend! You're so fickle, Bulma!"  
  
"I'm NOT fickle. Fickle is constantly changing your mind without reason." stated Bulma.  
  
"I don't need a vocab lesson Bulma! I've been to school and I know what fickle means. So if you aren't, what's your reason?" asked ChiChi.  
  
"I've REALIZED that not all saiyans are alike! Do you have a problem with that?" questioned Bulma.  
  
"No, I was just wondering what the-" ChiChi calmed down. "No need for rude language, I was just wondering what was going on." said ChiChi.  
  
"Okay. Sorry for yelling." replied Bulma.  
  
"Me too." said ChiChi. They hugged each other and smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess I better go and make breakfast for the one saiyan I DO hate." teased Bulma.  
  
They said goodbye, and went back to their day.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay everyone, that's it! Now, you didn't REALLY think that I was gonna have the two of them break up, did you? And the cussing, well, I'm tryin' to keep this rated PG. :) So goodbye until next time, now go review! (*.*) 


	10. N O spells NO!!!!!

Hi! Do you know who the top reviewer was? It is ! Yay! Congratulations! Also, go check out something my dad wrote that I posted by permission. It's a poem! Go read it! In addition, Saiyan-Angel has a new story! Check it out too! It's a/u! Now, on w/ the chapter! (*.*)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next 8 months went by VERY slowly. Goku had proposed to ChiChi, and ChiChi had accepted(slow? Yeah right! Engagement isn't slow! Lol). They were all going on with their lives normally. Finally, one day, about two months before the wedding, Bulma received a phone call.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma answered.  
  
"Hi! It's me. Listen, for the wedding, I was hoping you would be my bridesmaid. Will you?" asked ChiChi.  
  
"Sure! Of course I will!" replied Bulma excitedly.  
  
"We can go shopping for dresses later… and you can come with Goku and I when we pick out the cake! Oh, this is going to be so fun! I'm going to be married in two months!" said ChiChi, even more excited.  
  
Bulma laughed and then there was a short pause.  
  
"Bulma? Are you still there?" asked ChiChi.  
  
"Yeah." Bulma answered.  
  
"Do you think that Vegeta would be the Best Man? Goku really wants him to be." said ChiChi.  
  
"I have doubts that we would even be able to get him in a tux!" said Bulma, and then she laughed, joined by ChiChi. "But it's worth a try! I'll call ya later, okay?"  
  
They hung up and Bulma went into the living room to find Vegeta asleep in the La-Z-Boy chair.  
  
Bulma tiptoed over to him, got behind the chair, and jumped up to scare him to find that he was awake and faced torwards her, with that famous grin of his on his face.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" questioned Bulma.  
  
"I'm a saiyan. I heard your footsteps. They woke me up. Saiyans have great hearing abilities also, Woman. Never mess with a saiyan." replied Vegeta, acting tough.  
  
"Listen, ya know the wedding coming up?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Yes." Replied Vegeta, wondering why she would bring it up.  
  
"Well, Goku wants you as his best man. You would have to wear a tux. Will you? Please?" begged Bulma.  
  
The answer was no.  
  
Vegeta laughed, then suddenly stopped. "What makes you think I would wear a tux and be this… Best Man of Kakarots?!?!" asked Bulma, yelling the second half.  
  
Bulma got the point and backed off. She phoned ChiChi to tell her the response. They both got Goku and Vegeta on the phone and had them speak. Afterwards, they had made a decision. They were going to spar to determine whether or not Vegeta wore the tux. If Goku won, he would. If not, he wouldn't.  
  
The contest began two days later. The contest took place. The winner was…  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, I know it wasn't very long. Go review! When I have more reviews, I tend to write faster. (*.*) 


	11. The top reviewer so far is...

Note: the top reviewer for last time was Vegetas-Princess! Yay! Go check out her new fic, Everbody Says I love you, and another fic of hers, Heroes, that I've never actually read because I'm not 17. And last but not laest, one of my personal favorite stories of hers, The Vow. Go read them! They're great! Vegetas-Princess has reviewed 9 times. She's a great friend, author, reader, mother, wife, and everything else. I'm sure you would all love to meet her. Let's all give Vegetas-Princess a hand! *claps* Okay, now, I know there's a lot of other great people out there, but she was the top reviewer! You guys havn't reviewed as much as she has so go review if you want this knida treatment! *laughs* Go on! Don't be shy! Go crazy, do whatever, just remember to all thank Vegetas-Princess. 


	12. A Summary, The Winner, and fifty percent...

Hi! I'm back! I've noticed that some people are wondering what's going on w/ this story since it's not at all like in DBZ, so here is my futile attempt to explain it. Here is goes…  
  
Bulma and ChiChi are friends, at a teen age.  
  
Then Vegeta came along as you all know.  
  
Ever since then, Bulma has hated all saiyans because of how stubborn Vegeta is, and the fact that she's practically his servant; Making his meals, cleaning up after him and everything.  
  
ChiChi then met Goku, and they liked each other.  
  
ChiChi and Goku became boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
Then, Bulma meets Goku and automatically hates him.  
  
Over time, she realizes that not all saiyans are alike and becomes best friends with Goku, second Best with ChiChi. (I've gotta make her at LEAST second best if she used to be best, right? ChiChi isn't the bad guy-or girl- in this story)  
  
Goku and ChiChi become engaged. They will be married in two months.  
  
Bulma is going to be the bridesmaid, and Goku wants Vegeta as best man, who disagrees. The two battle to decide. This chapter will tell the winner.  
  
  
  
Whew! All caught up. Now, time for the chapter! (*.*)  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
And the winner is… Goku!  
  
Vegeta now HAS to be the best man, whether he wants to or not.  
  
Bulma met ChiChi at the Mall at 12: 30, and they had both already eaten lunch. They headed for the special clothing stores to find Bridal dresses, but still had a hard time. They were browsing in a certain one when ChiChi called out, "Ooh! Ooh! Bulma! Come quick! Look at this!"  
  
Bulma ran over and saw the dress that ChiChi was looking at.  
  
He jaw dropped six inches.  
  
The dress was gorgeous! It was made out of the softest, silkiest material you could ever imagine. There were no sleeves whatsoever, not even a thin strap. It was tight-fitting around the waist and stomache, but not TERRIBLY tight to the point where she wouldn't be able to fit into it. The skirt- like part of the dress was wide and ruffled. There was no possible word that could even begin to describe it! It was so… angelic.  
  
"Let's check the price!" urged Bulma.  
  
ChiChi turned the price tag around to see.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hold it! Stop the chapter! I have a little comedy for ya. Have you ever heard of that old gameshow called "The Price Is Right!" Well, I bet that's exactly what ChiChi was hoping, screaming inside her head. Ok. Back to your regularly scheduled chapter.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The price was 500 smackaroos.  
  
"Where am I ever gonna get that much money for one dress? I don't have a job! I only have 450 dollars to spend, and that price doesn't even include tax!" ChiChi puled.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hold it again! I just learned that word yesterday, so so some of you younger readers might not know what it means. Vocab lesson time!  
  
How to say it: PYOOLed  
  
What it means: to whine.  
  
Where it comes from: France  
  
Aren't I so helpful? *giggles* Okay, I'm sure some of you know what it means, but just in case, I thought I outta let you know so you don't think it's something like shouting for joy or anything. Back to the chappie!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ChiChi felt so discouraged. Luckily the shopkeeper heard her puling and came over.  
  
"This is the dress you like? Ah, yes, I'ts lovely, isn't it?" asked the shopkeeper.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't have enough money for it." complained ChiChi.  
  
"How would you like it if I sold it to you for half the price?" asked the shopkeeper.  
  
"Really? You would do that for me?" asked ChiChi; Bulma wondering the same thing herself.  
  
"Of course! A wedding day is the most special thing in someone's entire life! Now, I'm assuming this is for your wedding, so how about only half price?" asked the old Japanese man, who was the shopkeeper.  
  
"Thank you so much!" replied ChiChi, hugging the old man. They paid for the dress and left.  
  
The old man smiled, and looked at the sign on the door. It read: All dresses 50% off.  
  
Bulma and ChiChi bought a small sparkling diamond tiara to wear on her head, and a pair of white gloves, made of the same material as the dress. The gloves can about 3 or 4 inches above her elbows. They were so happy about the nice man, who was really only doing what the sign told him to do.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, that's all for now go review so I know what you think! This chapter was a little longer, but the longer the better, right? See ya next time! (*.*) 


	13. UPDATE

Okay, once again, the top reviewer is Vegetas-Princess! Congratulations! Now, now, not much to say but thanks, I guess. Once again, lets all give Vegetas-Princess a big hand because she reviewed the most! Now come on, I'm gonna set a goal of 40 reviews! Let's see if we can do it! 


	14. All the things to list ChiChi...

I'm back! As the story draws near to its ending…uh, read n find out. Hehe… go r/r! (*.*)  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"The wedding can't start, not yet! How can we start the wedding without the groom or the bridesmaid?" wailed ChiChi in frustration. Goku and Bulma were missing on the day of her wedding.  
  
"They'll be here soon." responded Vegeta.  
  
"I hope so!" was ChiChi's only thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Bulma was hopping into her car, chanting, "I'm gonna be late! I'm gonna be late! I can't believe I'm gonna be late! I can't believe I thought it was next Saturday!" She turned the corner and was passing by the park when she spotted Goku. She pulled over.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
"I would ask the same to you, but it looks like you were just running late." Said Goku, noticing that her shoes were on the wrong feet.  
  
Bulma blushed. "Now answer my question. I thought you were going to be at your wedding. ChiChi's probably worried sick now."  
  
"I just…" Goku sighed. "I got scared." He admitted.  
  
Bulma laughed. "You, one of the strongest saiyans in the world, are scared of ChiChi?"  
  
"No, not of ChiChi." Goku replied.  
  
"Then what?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I've had a lot of adventures in my life. Every battle is an adventure. Every trip is an adventure. Every person you meet starts an adventure, an adventure of friendship." started Goku.  
  
"I'm not following you." Bulma said, having no clue what he meant.  
  
"I've been through a lot of adventures, but none of them even NEARLY as big as marriage. It's the biggest thing that I've made a commitment to do, and, well, now, I don't know if I'm able to go through with it." He confessed.  
  
Bulma, for the first time in her life, realized how big marriage really was. It's not something that you do, just because you're bored, or because you have mothing else to do, or just feel like it. It's when you really care strongly about the other person, and you want to stay with them for the rest of your life. She understood why Goku was so scared. He had a right to be. Marriage wasn't just something where you go to say you love the person, eat cake, dance, party, and get presents at. It's a life-long commitment.  
  
"Goku…" Bulma started. "I never realized…"  
  
"Yeah, well when I proposed, neither did I." Goku said gruffly.  
  
Uh oh, Bulma thought. "Goku, listen. I've known ChiChi for a long time. Over all, she's a great girl. She, she's kind, and thoughtful, pretty, caring, smart, funny, forgiving, she's wonderful. She understands when you make mistakes, and doesn't judge others before she gets to kow them." Bulma suddenly remembered how she hadn't been that way when she first met Goku, but ChiChi was. "She has strong feelings torwards others, kind feelings. She's always made good grade in school and has been sensible, and at times, can be a great comedian. We've had fights, but she's always forgiven me. And most importantly, you know what?"  
  
"What?" Goku asked, curious himself.  
  
"She loves you." Bulma said, smiling.  
  
Goku sighed. "Thanks Bulma. I guess I just got so worried, I forgot what a great girl she really is. You've reminded me why I proposed to her in the first place." Goku admitted once again, returning the smile.  
  
Bulma gave him an understanding hug, and then took off her shoes and put them on the right feet. "Come on. We've got a wedding to catch. I'll give ya a ride." Bulma got into the driver's seat, Goku in the other, and they took off.  
  
"Bulma?" Goku asked, looking over at her.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered, watching the road.  
  
"Once ChiChi and I are married, will we still be friends?" Goku asked. "I mean, well, will it change anything?"  
  
Bulma smiled, still watching the road. "Not at all."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay everybody, sadly, that's the end of my story, but I am gonna post the over-all reviewer so if you want that to be you, review! Now sad to say, I'm not saying goodbye till next time. I'm saying, bye till the next story because I'm writing a follow-up! So bye! (*.*) 


End file.
